muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Fictional celebrities
Famous characters from television, films, comics, animation, and other media who have appeared in Muppet/Henson productions or merchandise. Muppet portrayals of such characters are excluded. Literature and Gonzo as Mad Hatter]] *Alice (Brooke Shields) from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Episode 506 of The Muppet Show) *Cinderella (Belinda Montgomery) from the French fairy tale,(Hey Cinderella!) *Doctor Dolittle stage musical in London co-produced by The Jim Henson company *Dorothy Gale (Ashanti), The Muppets Wizard of Oz *Ebenezer Scrooge (Michael Caine), The Muppet Christmas Carol. *The Fairy Godmother (Joyce Gordon) from the French fairy tale,(Hey Cinderella!) *Hamlet, from William Shakespeare's play (played by Christopher Reeve on The Muppet Show and Mel Gibson, reprising his 1989 film role, on Sesame Street) *Hercule Poirot (Jason Alexander) from the Agatha Christie mysteries (Episode 108 of Muppets Tonight) *Long John Silver (Tim Curry), Muppet Treasure Island *Maid Marian (Lynn Redgrave) from Robin Hood, (Episode 323 of The Muppet Show) *Pecos Bill (Wally Boag), The Muppet Show Episode 520 *The Poky Little Puppy (The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street) *Queen Guenevere (Pearl Bailey) from the Arthurian legends (The Muppet Show Episode 305) *Scheherazade (Marty Feldman) from The Book of 1001 Nights (The Muppet Show Episode 518) *The Wicked Stepmother (Kathy Najimy), Cinderelmo Film *C-3PO from the Star Wars films (Episode 417 of The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration) *Chewbacca from the Star Wars films (Episode 417) *Cinderella (Debbie Carman), from the Disney version of the story (Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration) *Jane (of Tarzan and Jane) (Lily Tomlin), The Muppets Go to the Movies *James Bond *Inspector Jacques Clouseau (Peter Sellers) from the Pink Panther films (Episode 219, The Muppet Show) *Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars films (Episode 417) *R2-D2 from the Star Wars films (Episode 417 of The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration) *Rhett Butler (Dudley Moore), The Muppets Go to the Movies Television ]] *The Cartwrights, including Ben (Lorne Greene), Little Joe (Michael Landon), and Hoss (Dan Blocker) from Bonanza (Sesame Street, insert from Episode 013) *Cliff Huxtable (Bill Cosby), The Cosby Show *Edith Anne (Lily Tomlin) from Laugh-In *Emily Litella (Gilda Radner) from Saturday Night Live (Episode 304, The Muppet Show) *Ernestine the Telephone Operator (Lily Tomlin) from Laugh-In (Here Come the Muppets, Sesame Street Stays Up Late!) *Irving Cohn (Martin Short) from Saturday Night Live (Episode 110 of Muppets Tonight) *Red Green (Steve Smith) from The Red Green Show (Sesame Park) *Ed Grimley (Martin Short) from SCTV and Saturday Night Live (Episode 110 of Muppets Tonight, Sesame Street) *Lassie with Rowlf on The Jimmy Dean Show *Max Headroom (Matt Frewer), Sesame Street *Hans Heinz (Arte Johnson) from Laugh-In (Sesame Street) *Tony Clifton (Andy Kaufman), The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show *Mr. Rogers (Fred Rogers), Sesame Street *Pee-Wee Herman (Sesame Street and Muppet Magazine) and Pepe]] *Joey Potter (Katie Holmes) from Dawson's Creek (Muppets from Space) *Edith Prickly (Andrea Martin) from SCTV (Sesame Street) *Gomer Pyle (Jim Nabors) from The Andy Griffith Show and Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (Episode 106, The Muppet Show) *Yosh Schmenge (John Candy) from SCTV (Sesame Street) *Pacey Witter (Joshua Jackson) from Dawson's Creek (Muppets from Space) Puppets *Charlie McCarthy (Episode 207 of The Muppet Show, The Muppet Movie) *Johnny (Señor Wences in Episode 508 of The Muppet Show) *Lamb Chop (Sesame Street, various events) *Mortimer Snerd (Episode 207 of The Muppet Show) *Pedro (Señor Wences in Episode 508 of The Muppet Show) *Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog (It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie) *Various puppets from Pee-Wee's Playhouse (Sesame Street) Animation ]] *Arnold (Sesame Street) *Luxo Jr. (Sesame Street) *Mickey Mouse (The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Muppet*Vision 3D, Here Come the Muppets) *The Pink Panther (Sesame Street) *The Simpsons (celebrity version of Monster in the Mirror on Sesame Street) Comics *Beetle Bailey (Sesame Street) *Jughead Jones from Archie comics (Sesame Street) Holiday Icons *The Easter Bunny (Harvey Fierstein), Elmo Saves Christmas *Santa Claus: Art Carney in The Great Santa Claus Switch, Charles Durning in Elmo Saves Christmas, and various other actors in various productions and specials Category:Lists